


Amanda vs. Terrance

by aguyofmanythings



Category: Harvey Street Kids (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen, fight to the death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 10:00:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29330457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aguyofmanythings/pseuds/aguyofmanythings
Summary: Amanda Anderson, the trans girl from Harvey Street, gets into a battle with a demon. A short fic by LoudHarveyLefty.
Collections: LoudHarveyLefty's Stories





	Amanda vs. Terrance

**Author's Note:**

> This was made by TheLoudArtist15 for his DeviantArt friend Varian4eves, who is the owner of the Terrance character. If you don't know who Amanda Anderson is, please check out his earlier fanfiction "Transtrouble". Note that this fanfiction contains death, so if you don't like, don't read.
> 
> This is not canon to The Amanda Anderson Collection and does not take place in any of the Collection's universes.

Amanda slowly opens her eyes, looking upwards. "Ugh. My head." She places her hand on her forehead as it aches a bit. "What happened?" she asks, confused. She slowly turns her head right and left and notices that she is laying on a rocky surface. "Where am I? And why is it so awfully hot?" Wherever she is, the room temperature is pretty high, so in no time the transgender Harvey Girl starts sweating.

Amanda slowly gets up to a sitting position, but her eye vision is a bit blurry. "Dang it. My vision's blurry," she pouts. Soon, her vision clears, and it becomes apparent where she is. She is on what appears to be a flat, circular-shaped peak surrounded by huge flames which explains why it is so hot. The peak is the only surface Amanda can walk on; everything else is just flames. Amanda looks up and sees a blood red sky that is completely clear; there are no clouds, or sun for that matter, whatsoever. Upon seeing where she is, her heart starts pumping fast. "Where am I?! What is this place?!"

"So you've finally woken up," said a male voice.

Amanda instantly stands up and faces the direction of the voice, facing what appears to be a teenage demon standing, or rather floating, about a meter away from her. The demon has a spiky haircut with red color covering the spikes while the rest of his hair is black color. His skin is light green, and he is wearing a blue robe and black shoes. The demon is glaring at Amanda with his red eyes and his demonic grin.

"Who are you?!" Amanda asked, her heart racing at the speed of light.

"My name is Terrance," replied the demon, "and you are my next victim." He grins.

"Victim?!" Amanda's heart almost went into cardiac arrest upon hearing that.

"Yes you heard right," Terrance resumes. "You can fight back all you want, but regardless I will come out victorious!"

"Oh really?" Amanda's heart starts slowing. "How can you be so sure?"

Suddenly, Terrance's fists burst into flames, and his eyes start glowing yellow. "Because I, Terrance, am the most powerful demon in the universe! One day, I will rule the entire universe, and you powerless, pathetic beings don't stand a chance!" After that, Terrance charges after Amanda and shoots fire at her, but fortunately Amanda was quick enough to jump out of the way. The fire strikes the ground, creating a small crater. Amands rolls and lands in a crouching position. Terrance shoots another fire, but again Amanda jumps out of the way.

"So you want to fight, eh?" Amanda says. "Well little did you know… I KNOW KARATE!" And then, Amanda runs towards Terrance and jumps, pointing her left foot towards him in an attempt to karate kick him. Terrance immediately stops Amanda's attack by grabbing her foot and then slams her on the ground.

"Ouch," uttered the trans girl.

With a devilish grin on his face, Terrance says, "Like I said before, you can fight me all you want, but it'll be futile." Terrance then generates lightning bolts with his hands and is about to electrocute her, but Amanda rolls away just in time. Terrance creates a bigger hole with his lightning bolts as a result. "Dodge my attacks all you want, but it'll still be futile."

Terrance then attacks Amanda with his bolts once again, but she evades them. Then, Amanda runs toward the demon, and when she is close enough she flips and tries to kick his face, but Terrance disappears and teleports to another area away from her just in time.

"Huh?!" Amanda shouts in confusion. With Terrance now gone, Amanda fails and falls to the ground. She gets up and faces the demon. With a smug in his face, Terrance snaps his fingers, and instantly Amanda turns into ash and disintegrates. With Amanda defeated, Terrance begins giggling before looking upwards at the clear red sky and laughing maniacally. Turns out the demon has come out victorious after all.


End file.
